Chasing Heroes
by Amira-Syfqh
Summary: The day the Odessa Summit exploded was coincidentally the same day a Dimension-Hopper discovered her destiny. Now, she's the only hope for the Heroes to save the world from certain doom, as the Heroes are scattered across dimensions, thanks to the mysterious evil Dimension-Hopper, one of the two remaining.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on the morning of June 13th sore, my head aching, as if someone turned on a vibrating machine and set it to extreme. I trudged down the stairs, greeted by the smell of grilled cheese. "Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Dad asked. I groaned in reply, grabbing a plate of grilled cheese and sitting down opposite Dad.

"Where's Mum?" I asked him, biting into my grilled cheese. It tasted amazing, and super cheesy.

"Oh, she's outside, gardening." Of course she is. Trust Mum to be the one gardening at 8 am. "So, what are you up to today?" Dad asked me.

I shrugged. "Oh, wait, I just remembered, I'm going to that Evo convention thing or whatever with my friends. We might bump into Alex, if we see-"

"Why would you want to go to something like that? Don't tell me you're a symphatist!" Dad exclaimed. I dropped my grilled cheese onto the plate, all hunger evaporated.

"What? Dad, are you even hearing yourself? I just want to go and have fun, hang out with friends, and see God's creation of cool people with powers! Besides, I'm only in Midland for a few more days, and then I'm heading to New York." My friends and I, four of us, are on a road trip, from LA to New York, but we split up at Texas, where I stayed with my parents for 5 days, and they spent their detour in Colorado, and then we'd meet up at the Odessa Summit, for the Evos and Humans thing.

"Those Evos are dangerous, Annie!" Dad cried out. "There was this one Evo named Sylar, he cut people's head open and collect their abilities like some kind of souvenir!"

"Yeah, I've heard about him. He was there when Claire Bennet jumped off that Ferris wheel." After Claire Bennet jumped off the Ferris wheel, everything changed. Suddenly, so many people came out with stories about their powers, posting them on social media, until it seemed that Evos outnumber humans. Mum and Dad weren't really interested in this whole 'evolved humans' thing. Well, that is, until my brother Alex, came out and said he was a 'Dimension-Hopper'. Of course, nobody believed him, until he disappeared off the face of the planet, as if he never really existed. Dad, being a man with a temper as scary as a really good horror movie, got angry and forbid to let anyone mention him in a casual conversation. Mum, who's much more understanding when involving Alex, told Dad that it was his anger that led him to not come home. Then he called me, out of the blue, telling me that he has tickets for me and my friends to go to the Evo & Humans summit. Which I realized I was late for, if I was going to be on time.

"Dad, I understand your anger and confusion, really, I do. But he's still your son. How long are you going to be mad at him?" I asked, taking the last bite of my grilled cheese sandwich.

"As long as it takes."

I arrived at the Odessa Summit with 10 minutes to spare before the doors open at 10. There were a lot of people queuing up for entrance, but since my brother works at Renautas, my friends and I were allowed a free pass to enter 5 minutes before everyone else. I know it's not much, but hey, at least we're treated with something nice.

"Hey! Annie!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around and grinned as I spotted my friends waving at me. I went over to them, maneuvering past the protesters and the impatient children with their equally irritated parents. I smiled at them, giving each of them a hug.

"Do we get lanyards? I always liked wearing them, as if I'm some important person." Rosie asked. She has curly hair and wears glasses, and she's always the crazy one between the four of us.

"Literally everyone's wearing lanyards, we're not that special." Ally said, rolling her eyes. She's always 90% done with Rosie's crazy personality.

"Yeah, Ally's right. Here," I said, handing them their lanyards. "The doors are opening in five minutes, which means we can enter already with our free pass."

"Let's go!" Holly exclaimed. I admire her enthusiasm. She's so optimistic and bubbly. And she's a super great cook.

We entered the compound among the others with free passes. I craned my neck to locate my brother, but he was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he's just busy_ , I thought. I was so into finding my brother that I walked right into someone with an 'Oof!'. I backed away and blushed furiously, apologizing profusely.

"Oh, that's alright." He said. I looked up to see a guy, smiling at me (or my intense clumsiness, either one). Not only had I walked right into a guy, I walked right into a _handsome_ guy. He had curly dark hair and an impressive jawline too. _Way to go, Annie_ , I thought. _You just had to bump into a handsome nice guy_. He had an aura of intelligence around him as well. He looks slightly familiar too, as if he was in some sort of a movie or something.

"I'm Mohinder." He said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. I took his hand, smiling as I introduced myself. _Calm down, Annie, he's just being nice, he's not flirting or anything._

"What do you think of the Evos?" Mohinder asked me. _Oh god, it's a hard question, what do I think of them, what do I say?!_

"They sound like a bunch of superheros." _Oh gees, you sound like an idiot._ _This Mohinder guy is obviously a genius or something. Look at his suit!_ To my surprise, he let out a velvety laugh.

"Well, you're not wrong." He grinned.

"What about you?" I asked. "What's your opinion on them?"

"Sometimes questions are more powerful than answers. But luckily, you're talking to the world's leading researcher in Evo studies." Wait...

Then it hit me. "Oh my god, you're Dr. Suresh!" He grinned, revealing a set of pearly whites. "My brother loves your work! And I, uh, I've read your father's book, and I think it's amazing." Holy smokes, this gorgeous man is not only super handsome, but he's also super smart?! I think I'm going to faint.

"Yes, I am." He grinned. He does that a lot, apparently. Then someone called out his name, beckoning him to come over. It was Erica Kravid, some woman of high importance in Renautas. "It was nice meeting you, Annie." Dr. Suresh said.

"Likewise." I smiled, watching him walk away. Alex would be so jealous of me right now. "Yoohoo, earth to Annie?" Rosie said. I turned to see my three best friends giggling at me. "You were totally checking Dr. Suresh's butt out, weren't you?" _Shit, was I not subtle enough?_

"No way!" I lied, blushing furiously. Okay, so he was pretty cute, and super smart...He ticked off all my boxes in the Perfect Guy category. But I'm probably never going to see him ever again.

"We're here for the Evos, not the cute guys!" Holly said, dragging us to see a show.

"Can't we do both, though?" Ally asked, grinning, earning groans from Holly and Rosie.

We've been at the summit for about an hour, and there was still no signs of Alex. Not that I'm really annoyed by his absence, I mean, so far things are really fun, and so many people turned up for the summit to watch the Evos display their powers. And this one Evo, he could create snow out of water. Like, how cool is that?! Oh, and the fire-breathers, they're so cool.

Ally, Holly, Rosie and I (aka the 'Eee' squad, long story by the way) were eating our burritos which an Evo made with her lightning-speed hands when the sky suddenly turned dark. I looked up and saw that the sun had been blocked by the moon, in a solar eclipse. _But that's not possible, the next solar eclipse would probably happen in another 3 months!_ Okay, call me a nerd, but I do research on solar eclipses _for fun_.

"Is that normal?" Holly asked. She's right. The darkness, thanks to the moon blocking the sun, seemed a little...unnatural. Literally everyone around us stopped what they were doing to look up at the dark sky.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots and loads of screaming and yelling as a man in horn-rimmed glasses kept shooting at the sky and shouting something unintelligible. Not two seconds later, multiple explosions detonated at the same time, and I was thrown from my seat and onto the floor.

My ears were ringing and my head was pounding. I could see people screaming and crying over lifeless bodies, but I couldn't _hear_ them. I tried to get up, but then I realized I was pinned down by a bench, like the ones we were sitting on. Then I noticed the ragged piece of shrapnel embedded into my shoulder, causing me to feel extremely lightheaded.

The last thing I saw was the lifeless body of my best friend next to me as the darkness pulled me under.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital was filled with people, most of them injured by the multiple bombs that had exploded at the Odessa Summit earlier that day. Many who were close to the bomb sites were critically injured, but mostly dead. The doctors and nurses were bustling about, trying to keep up with the increasing number of injured who needed to be stitched up or operated.

Then, the double doors of the Accidents and Emergency burst open, and in came a gurney, which held a barely conscious brown haired girl with a jagged piece of shrapnel embedded into her shoulder. She had lost a lot of blood, and she was slipping into unconsciousness, barely hanging on. The doctor closest began to bark commands, ordering for an OR to be prepped. The paramedic rushed her inside the Operating Theatre to be dressed for surgery. "Where the hell is Petrelli?!" One of the doctors demanded.

"Haven't seen him." said a paramedic. The doctor swore under his breath and hurried into the room, pulling on his latex gloves.

"Doc, we're losing her!" A nurse said. Then, the doctor prepared to operate on her, praying that he doesn't lose this one as well.

 **Meanwhile...**

"That was fun, Doctor!" A brown haired girl wearing a denim skirt and tights said as she happily skipped into the TARDIS control room, twirling and grinning at the grumpy man following behind her.

"One of those... _things_ nearly attacked my cape!" The man -the Doctor- said, angrily pulling at his coat jacket, which he'd sometimes call his 'cape'. "Next time, _I'm_ picking the planet!" He grumbled, turning to the circular control panel in the middle of the control room.

"Fine, fine, as long as there aren't any of those purple-skinned broccoli aliens who kept asking if my feet were clean." The girl shivered. The Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he was fixated on the screen, his hands gripping the sides of the rectangular object. "Doctor?" She asked, stepping next to him and frowning at the screen. "Is that for us?"

"I don't know, Clara." The Doctor said.

After nearly 2 hours of surgery, the surgeon in charge got out of the operating theatre, tugging his latex gloves off and shoving them into the sterile bin outside the room. He sat down on one of the plastic chairs, and not two seconds after he sat down, two overwhelmed and anxious parents hurried towards him. "Are you Doctor Thompson?" The male asked. The surgeon nodded, standing up. _This must be the girl's parents_ , he thought. He stood up a little straighter, to look as if he hadn't spent every minute of the past two hours panicking, trying not to lose this patient.

"Our daughter...they said she was in surgery..." The woman said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Is she alright?"

"At the moment, we cannot say for sure whether she will wake up or not..." Dr Thompson said in a soothing voice. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"You'll need blood, right? Take mine, it's bound to be the same!" The father exclaimed, the mother putting a hand on his arm as a sign for him to calm down.

"We need AB positive." Dr Thompson said bluntly, seeing the expression on both father and mother was already enough to know that they couldn't help their daughter blood-wise. "Is there anyone in your family that shares her blood type?"

The girl's father started to shake his head, but the mother said, "Yes, our son. Her brother."

"He's a goddamn Evo, Amy!" The father exclaimed.

"He's still our _son_! I've already lost one child. I can't afford to lose another." His wife said. "Please, honey. It's time we let him home."

I appeared on the stairs, surprising two other people in this strangely familiar looking place. I felt a little nauseous, and I stumbled, grabbing hold of the metallic banister. "Doctor, she looks hurt!" A female voice said in alarm, a rush of footsteps came at me, and she grabbed a hold of me, steadying me. "Are you alright?" She asked me, concerned. I nodded, too overwhelmed by sickness to answer. "You should sit down." She said, lowering me to the steps. "Doctor, are you going to just stand there? Come help me!" The girl huffed. She looked about my age. Hang on. _Doctor?_

I blinked a little more rapidly to focus on my surroundings. A girl, with short brown hair was looking at me with concern. She looked oddly familiar. And then my vision focused on the circular control panel behind her, and immediately, I knew, I was in the TARDIS somehow. "You're Jenna Coleman, right?" I blurted. "Are we on set?" I got up, feeling mildly better now that I am okay again. "This is the TARDIS. And he's the Doctor!" I said, pointing to the old man who was glaring at me. Actually, I'm not sure if he's glaring or just staring, because of his prominent eyebrows.

"How did you-"

"Doctor Who! The TV show." I exclaimed.

"This sure as hell _isn't_ a television show!" The man -the Doctor- said. "I want to know how did you get into the TARDIS, and how did you know so much about us." He snapped. He seemed extremely angry, but the girl, who I'm guessing, is Clara Oswald, was ecstatic.

"A television show? Wow!" She grinned. "Who plays Clara Oswald? And," She smirked. "Have they found someone who shares the same scary attack eyebrows as the Doctor?"

"Surprisingly, yes." I played along.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, mysterious girl?" The Doctor interrupted, glaring at me. "So, you just _happened_ to be passing by, or are you here with some sort of purpose?" _Gee, why so grumpy?_ I huffed.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea how I got here." I said, earning looks of confusion from both the Doctor and Clara. "I was at the Summit with my friends, and then there was an explosion..." And suddenly everything came back. "My friends, I have to go back! And my parents, they're bound to be worried!" I said, hurrying to the door.

"Wait no, not the door-" Clara started to object, but I had thrown open the door, expecting some sort of open grasslands or even the busy streets of London, because c'mon, it's Doctor Who. They're _always_ in London. Instead, I had one foot out, not hitting the ground. I found myself staring into the deep space, with millions of stars dotting the black, and a planet I do not recognize below me. _That sure as hell ain't Earth._ I turned back and closed the door, feeling a little lightheaded. Both the Doctor and Clara looked at me. "Where the _hell_ are we?" I should've been used to this. I mean, I've been watching Doctor Who for a long time, and each time, there's always stunning visuals of 'planets' and all. So why am I freaking out that I'm in space, even though I should've realized it sooner?

"How about you tell us everything that happened to you today." Clara said, reaching out to grab my hand. I let her, numbly being guided to sit down by the steps, as the Doctor looked on. "Where do I even start?" I mumbled.

So I began relaying the past events that had happened at the Summit, after spending a fair amount of time explaining to the Doctor and Clara about Evos ("Like the television show, Heroes!" Clara exclaimed, earning confusion from both The Doctor and I.)

When I finished, The Doctor asked me if I knew who is HeroTruther. "Oh, yeah I've heard of them. Apparently they're this huge organization that helps Evos." I said. Alex told me he was going to go over to them, after Dad kicked him out of the house.

"We received a message from them, right before you appeared." Clara informed me.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "What message?" Why would HeroTruther send a message possibly for me just moments before I arrive in what seems to be the TARDIS? How did they know I'd be here? _Did they send me here with no way home?_

"Here," The Doctor led me to an adjustable screen and pulled it towards me. The message was definitely from HeroTruther; it says so on the bottom. Written in all caps, was three little words:

 **SAVE THE DOCTOR.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, you're _not_ going to die." Clara said to the Doctor, who was standing stony-faced by the control panel. The girl, Annie, had gone to bed, led by Clara, after she began hyperventilating and claiming that it was 'my fault' and 'I need to go back'. When Clara returned to the control room, she found the Doctor mulling over the revelation of her having something to do with putting the Doctor in danger.

"I'm not afraid of _dying_ , Clara!" The Doctor cried out, moving away from the younger girl's concerned self. "You know that."

"Then why do you seem like you need reassurance?" Clara asked, her brown eyes wide and searching for answers in the other man's dark and wise ones. "You and I both know this girl is supposed to 'save the doctor'. But that doesn't mean it's you!" She exclaimed. "When I tucked her in, she mumbled something about a Dr Suresh." Clara had guided the reluctant girl into bed, pulling the sheets over the girl's shivering body. Clara heard her mumbling about explosions, and a doctor, and a strange solar eclipse. At first she dismissed this as random thoughts of a hysterical girl, but after seeing HeroTruther's message again, she realized that it didn't have to be The Doctor. It could be a doctor Annie knew, a friend that somehow ended up here, in this universe, trapped from home. Why couldn't it be this Dr Suresh?

"We'll just wait until she wakes up, and then we can find out if she knows any doctors that needs saving."

* * *

I woke up in a strange bed. It wasn't as soft as my bed back home, and yet it feels like I've been sleeping in this bed for months. _Where the hell am I?_ I thought. Then everything came back. The summit. The explosions. Appearing in the TARDIS. "I'm in the TARDIS, aren't I." I mumbled to myself as I pulled away the covers and got up, realizing that I was still wearing the clothes from the Summit, which suspiciously did not have blood stains on the grey tank top I chose to wear. _I need to go back._ It doesn't matter how, but I need to get back! My friends...My brain was going to explode if I keep worrying like this. "Okay, deep breaths, Annie. Deep breaths." I said to myself as a way to calm myself down, taking big gulps of air. First things first, I need to try to figure out where exactly am I, and how do I get back. I mean, I've sort of figured it out, that I'm in an alternate universe where Doctor Who is real, and my world, as I knew it, was not. But how am I supposed to get _back_?

I walked out of the room and began to wander aimlessly through the infinite corridors of the TARDIS, until I emerged at the control room. The Doctor and Clara were there, and they were discussing something, their heads bent together, talking in hushed whispers. I couldn't eavesdrop, so I made my entry as noticeable as possible, causing both of them to spring away. "You're awake!" The Doctor said, failing to conceal a deck of cards, which I knew were the cards used as a guide to relaying condolences in the nicest way possible, thanks to the television show. I was surprised they got everything right, but I was more concerned that there were some bad news which needed the aid of those cards as a bringer of news.

"I feel much better now." I said. Clara beamed at that.

"That's great! So, let's talk!" She said, both the Doctor and Clara moving towards me. "So...have you had any epiphanies or anything? Something to jog your memory on any doctors needing saving?" I shook my head no.

"I don't..." I trailed off. "I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. I'm not super friendly with any doctors. I mean, sure, my best friend wants to be a pediatrician, but she's technically _not_ a doctor. I sighed in disappointment, a little peeved that I couldn't figure out who this 'doctor' is. Maybe it _is_ the Doctor. Maybe he'd land neck deep in trouble, and I could save him from whatever.

"What about your Dr Suresh?" The Doctor pressed on, causing me to blush. _God, was I sleep-talking again? Way to go, Annie, of course you'd mumble nonsense about some guy you've only ever met once._ Thank god Rosie wasn't here to tease me...Actually, no, I _do_ wish Rosie was here. She may be insanely quirky at times, but she always has been the one who somehow knows what's going on.

"No." I said flatly. "He's not...he won't need any saving." I shook my head. "I've only ever met him once." He's just a guy I met, who I admit, is incredibly handsome, but that's just it. Nothing else to it than what it is.

"Oh." was all Clara said. She was disappointed that I couldn't figure out who was I supposed to save, and why he or she needed saving.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." I offered. Both the Doctor and Clara were silent. Well, until Clara's phone rang. The Doctor and I watched as Clara answered her phone with a chirpy "Yeah?" The caller spoke for a few moments, and Clara replied with a short answer, and then she hung up.

"We're going to have to not focus on this doctor for a while, I suppose." Clara said, turning to us.

"Why is that?" I asked, confused. _Shouldn't_ we focus on this doctor...?

"UNIT needs us. Well, the Doctor, specifically, but you're coming too." She grinned.

* * *

They _have_ to stop walking so fast.

We were in the UNIT base (location: CLASSIFIED) in London, and both the Doctor and Clara are just walking expertly through the UNIT workers, heading towards the main control room, while I'm stuck stumbling about behind them as everyone kept bumping into me in a hurry to whisper at their colleagues, saying "Is that the Doctor?". I mean, yeah, he's like royalty here, but mind the short one, please! Anyway, somehow, I ended up surviving the stampede of awestruck UNIT agents to enter the control room with the Doctor and Clara, and it looked exactly like Doctor Who imagined it to be. Less people, more advanced and super high-tech equipment set up in the room. And in the centre of it all stood Kate Stewart and Osgood (the human or the Zygon?), who were both expecting us. Well, the Doctor and Clara obviously. Definitely not me.

"Who's this?" was Kate Stewart's first words to me. "You know we don't authorize unspecified visitors into a UNIT base!"

"It's fine, she's with me." The Doctor waved a hand lazily at her.

"I'm Osgood." said the human embodiment of my Tumblr account (much smarter, of course), who wore her hair in a simple ponytail. She had a lab coat on, with a friendly smile. I resisted telling her that I knew exactly who she was, instead introducing myself to her.

"Why did you call us down here?" Clara asked, straight to the point.

Kate Stewart nodded at Osgood, so she launched into her explanation. "At approximately 5:28 pm, London time, a man was found in the River Thames shortly after an underwater explosion detonated in said area. The man was found miraculously unharmed, but he seems to have a bad case of amnesia, as he has no clue to where he was or who he is." _Whoa._

"Where is the man now?" The Doctor asked.

"Safely with us, in one of our heavily protected cells." _Why would they lock up the poor man like that?_ I thought, and there was no way I was letting that thought go unheard.

"That's outrageous!" I cried out. "The poor guy must be so frightened!" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, whoever he is. I mean, how would you feel if you ended up in the River Thames, a bomb just went off and you've been put into custody of scary UNIT agents? I'd be wetting my pants on one hell of a day!

"That man is highly dangerous to himself and to others around him!" Kate Stewart exclaimed. "Look, I have no idea to who you are and what your business is with the Doctor, but this is my investigation, and I do not need you of all people to criticize what I and UNIT do as an organization!" I made a 'Gee, I'm sorry' expression and took a step back. All of them (minus Kate, she was looking away) stared at me in shock.

"I'm sorry, it's been a real rough day, and this mysterious man is not helping." Kate said apologetically, rubbing her temples.

"Trust me, we all need a break for this crazy day." Clara said, obviously talking about me and my sudden appearance in the TARDIS earlier.

"Has he said anything? Any clues to where he's from, who he is...?" The Doctor asked.

"Believe me, we've tried, but he wouldn't budge." Osgood said, but I wasn't listening. Instead, I was staring at one of the security footage in one of the UNIT cells, where they held the man they found in the River Thames earlier. This man was sat in a flimsy metal chair by a table, the kind of set up they would use in interrogation rooms in TV shows. He wasn't facing the camera installed in the room, of course. But he had a mop of now dried, curly black hair, and he was wearing the exact same clothes he wore when I first met him.

It was undoubtedly Doctor Suresh, and he was _here_. With me. In this alternate universe.

* * *

As soon as I mentioned that I knew who UNIT's mysterious man was, Kate leapt with joy and led me straight to him.

Well, no, that was _not_ how it happened, but nevertheless, I stood in front of the door of the containment chamber, nervous like a schoolgirl going to meet her principal. The Doctor, Clara, Kate Stewart and Osgood were in the Observation Room on the other side, watching. And on the other side of this door, was someone who could help me understand what I'm doing in an alternate universe, where the only thing familiar about my home, was _him_. Him with the lopsided grin, the toothy smile, the mysterious glint in his eyes. Someone I'd been hopelessly crushing on since he first made it to newspaper covers, thanks to his Evo research. It's a little silly that I didn't recognize him earlier. Maybe it was because I was so shocked at seeing _him_ in real life that I'd deny every evidence pointing to him.

I took a shaky deep breath and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. Inside was Dr Mohinder Suresh, him barely noticing me entering the room. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, I don't know how I got here!" He cried out in frustration.

"Well, that makes two of us." I said, pulling the metal chair back and taking a seat. It was then that he lifted his head from his gaze of the floor, and his eyes widened when he saw me, finally having a familiar face in this strange world. He sat up much straighter, as if I've finally caught his attention.

" _Annie_? How did you-? We were at the Summit!" He looked around like some wild, frightened deer. "Were they lying when they said they didn't know anything about Evos?"

"I'm as confused as you are." I stated, clearly not helping. "But I think I've figured out how we got here." I said, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Somehow, we've arrived in an alternate universe."

"That's impossible, the methods of transportation would be instrumentally _unachievable_!" He cried out. _Is that even a word?_

"Hey, you're the scientist." I surrendered, putting both hands up. "Are you familiar with the television show _Doctor Who_?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was insane. I wouldn't blame him, though. When he didn't answer, I continued. "I think we've somehow ended up in that universe."

"You're crazy." He exclaimed. "This...this doesn't _happen_! Travelling through dimensions is highly unlikely, and so is travelling through _television shows_! Reality would break apart if we take another step!" He said, shaking his head, making his curls shake violently.

"Have you got a better theory?" I asked him, and that instantly shut him up. I took his cold hands in mine, and before I could get a single syllable out, the scenery around us shifted and changed. I didn't need to be a genius to find out what was going on.

We were travelling through dimensions.


End file.
